


Срезая расстояние (Cutting it close by SymbolismEgg)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы только Уолкер мог дожить до того момента, когда его волосы отрастут, как у Линка, или еще длиннее. Не то чтобы Линка это волновало (во всяком случае, сильно).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Срезая расстояние (Cutting it close by SymbolismEgg)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cutting it Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404464) by [SymbolismEgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbolismEgg/pseuds/SymbolismEgg). 



> Бета: Ka-mai

Линк не мог не заметить, что волосы у Уолкера стали длиннее.  
  
Разумеется, с течением времени волосы любого человека естественным образом должны расти. В Ордене они могли вырасти и неестественным – такое несчастье уже как-то раз постигло Уолкера в научном отделе. Впрочем, поскольку тот случай не имел отношения к естественному ходу событий, Линк его не считал. И кто знает, какие вредные побочные эффекты могли быть у того эликсира и чем могло закончиться дело, если бы Линали Ли позже не состригла волосы Уолкера? С таким легкомысленным человеком, как Смотритель Ли, можно было ожидать отравления или даже удушения. А сам Линк по халатности не проследил за подозрительной бутылочкой, полетевшей в голову Уолкеру, – хотя, если по-честному, не все в этом мире входило в его обязанности.  
  
Уолкер сидел за столом напротив в библиотеке, склонившись над бланками, и всем своим видом демонстрировал, как у него отросли волосы. Он постоянно отбрасывал их с лица, но седые пряди упрямо падали обратно и снова и снова лезли ему в глаза. Это было похоже на замкнутый круг: каждые пять секунд Аллен поднимал руку. По нему можно было время измерять.  
  
И с минуты на минуту он должен был заметить, что Линк его рассматривает.  
  
Когда этого не произошло, Линк сказал:  
  
– Уолкер, тебе нужно постричься.  
  
Часовой механизм остановился. Аллен Уолкер поднял голову.  
  
– Да вроде бы и так хорошо.  
  
– Тебе волосы в глаза лезут, – неумолимо логично возразил Линк.  
  
Уолкер снова отбросил пряди с лица и даже не заметил, как сам подтвердил слова Линка.  
  
– Серьезно, не стоит беспокоиться. Да и вообще, кто бы говорил – вон у тебя какие длинные, – добавил он. Видимо, был не в духе из-за всей этой бумажной волокиты или какой-нибудь пропущенной мелочи.  
  
– Я свои заплетаю, – ответил Линк. Чисто, опрятно и не мешает.  
  
– Может быть, тогда я отращу свои, как у тебя.  
  
– Это долгий процесс.   
  
На этот раз Уолкер сдул волосы с лица, и прядь, заправленная за ухо, попала ему в рот.  
  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты обязательно заполнил бланки к полудню, Уолкер, – сказал Линк и ткнул ручкой в позабытые документы. Так они и отложили это небольшое разногласие на потом.   
  
  
Линк думал: вполне вероятно, Аллен Уолкер погибнет раньше, чем его волосы станут достаточно длинными, чтобы их можно было заплести в косу. Вероятно, он погибнет раньше, чем произойдет множество других вещей.   
  
Можно было составить целый список того, что Уолкер рискует не успеть сделать до собственной смерти:  
  
 _– заплести волосы;_  
 _– прочитать Библию до конца;_  
 _– смастерить модель корабля;_  
 _– приучиться регулярно отдавать одежду в стирку;_  
 _– запомнить правила игры в шахматы;_  
 _– отпраздновать следующий день рождения;_  
 _– сходить на танцы;_  
  
Линк хотел было выбросить список, но довольно сложно выбросить то, что нигде не записано. Тогда он еще должен был передать документацию за день доверенному лицу из Центра. Курьер поклонился, и Линк, прищурившись, уставился на ворот его униформы.  
  
***

Когда Линк стал полноценным членом отряда Воронов, ему состригли волосы, которые он и тогда заплетал в косу. Тэвак в тот день также стояла на коленях с ним рядом. Невыразимо жаль было видеть, как срезают густые кудри, которые она растила всю свою жизнь, – но правила есть правила, а традиция есть традиция – и их чтили. Линк твердо решил, что снова отрастит волосы.  
  
Какое-то время пришлось помучиться, пока волосы были недостаточно длинные, чтобы завязать, но и недостаточно короткие, чтобы не мешаться.  
  
Многие погибли, так и не успев отрастить волосы. О них никто не говорил. О смертях вообще мало говорили – они естественным образом шли рука об руку с их службой. Тем не менее, умирать раньше, чем отрастут волосы, было, наверное, не слишком приятно.  
  
Традиция давала небольшие послабления. После продвижения по службе возможности в выборе прически никто не ограничивал – небольшое и довольно своеобразное проявление свободы. Токуса отрастил свои на половину прежней длины и начал завязывать их в высокий хвост, аккуратно подравнивая челку. Мадарао какое-то время носил короткую стрижку, а потом снова отпустил волосы и стал неравнодушен к вороновым перьям, к которым позднее добавились и другие украшения. Тэвак просто растила волосы до тех пор, пока они снова не струились у нее по спине беспорядочной блестящей волной. Линк же хотел, чтобы ему ничего не мешало.   
  
Уолкер был другим. Уолкер был совсем на них не похож.  
  


***  
– Где ножницы? – спросил Линк, закрывая дребезжащий верхний ящик стола.  
  
– А они у нас есть? – спросил Уолкер, привольно развалившийся в кресле.  
  
– Я точно где-то их видел, – хмурясь, ответил Линк. Он невольно задумался, а не Уолкер ли их спрятал.  
  
– С моими волосами все совсем не так плохо, как ты пытаешься представить, – сказал Уолкер, разделяя передние пряди на пробор и пытаясь убрать их за уши. – К тому же, Линали сейчас нет в Ордене, и я не знаю, когда она вернется.  
  
Линали состригла длинные волосы Аллена в качестве экстренной меры – чтобы этого не сделал Лави. Стрижка получилась неплохой, аккуратной, однако сейчас челка Уолкера уже снова подбиралась к глазам.  
  
Линк попробовал подсчитать недели, месяцы и сантиметры. Сколько времени ему самому потребовалось, чтобы отрастить волосы? Он делал это всего дважды – в далеком детстве и в ранней юности – и не мог припомнить, сколько занял процесс. Он даже внимания на это не обращал – все шло просто и естественно. Сколько времени нужно будет Уолкеру, чтобы отрастить волосы до лопаток? Слишком много и слишком мало одновременно.  
  
Линк тяжело вздохнул.  
  
– Я не говорю, что тебе пора стричься сию секунду, но все-таки нужно, чтобы ножницы были под рукой – просто на всякий случай.  
  
Уолкер выпрямился и сел чуть более прилично. Он напустил на себя серьезный вид, который свидетельствовал, что на самом деле он улыбается.  
  
– На случай, если волосы на меня нападут и тебе придется их отгонять?  
  
 _– научиться печь тыквенный пирог;_  
 _– перерасти меня;_  
  
Линк почувствовал страшное искушение удостоить шутку лишь вздохом, но все же сказал:  
  
– Ничего подобного.  
  
Улыбка все-таки вырвалась на свободу – уголок губ Уолкера слегка приподнялся.  
  
– Храбро размахивая ножницами…  
  
–  _Уолкер_.  
  
– А что? Я ничего не делаю. В любом случае, уверен, они сразу же обнаружатся, когда будут нужны.  
  
« _Если_  будут нужны», – подумал Линк.  
  
Очевидно, единственное, чем можно было стереть список, – позаботиться о том, чтобы Аллен Уолкер жил как можно дольше.  
  
Это было непрактичное решение, и выполнение его вряд ли зависело от скромных возможностей Линка. Разумеется, Центру Уолкер нужен был живым – до тех пор, пока он им служит, и до тех пор, пока находится на стороне Ордена в эти непростые времена. Однако прежде всего выживание Уолкера зависело от него самого. Излишне говорить, что Линк отдал бы жизнь за жизнь экзорциста (вот это бы практично), но вместе с тем, он прекрасно знал, что взамен может не получить почти ничего, – поле боя забирало их одного за другим.  
  
Тем не менее, думал он, если Уолкер проживет достаточно, чтобы отрастить волосы… и за «если» не следовало ничего, но Линк все же хранил эту мысль и обдумывал ее. Возможно, в следующий раз он протянет руку и поймает бутылочку – на случай, если в ней окажется яд.  
  
Уолкеру давно пора было подровнять волосы: это было ясно с одного взгляда. Как минимум – челку, но, может быть, и затылок. Линк не был слугой Уолкера, обязанным выполнять любую работу, но он не стал бы чураться необходимости его постричь, если уж таковая возникла. Дать Уолкеру возможность видеть мир без каких-либо преград. Дать возможность дожить до преклонных лет, пока он не станет стариком с длинными волосами либо почти без них.  
  
Линк понимал, что в его размышлениях нет ни капли здравого смысла. Они были совсем не практичными и не стоили потраченного времени.  
  
***

Линк нашел ножницы на дне ящика с носками.  
  
***

Карманные часы Линка висели на спинке стула, примотанные за цепочку. Через полчаса было назначено телефонное совещание с инспектором. Уолкер сидел перед стоящим на комоде зеркалом, закрыв глаза.  
  
 _– посмотреть в зеркало без страха;_  
 _– избавиться от призрака;_  
  
Он расчесал волосы Уолкера, чтобы легче было понять, ровно ли сострижены концы.  
  
– Слушай, я понятия не имею, как ножницы туда попали. Я даже не знал, что они у нас есть.  
  
 _– прибраться в ящиках стола;_

Линк немилосердно добавил к списку и этот пункт, но, подумав, решил, что настоятельно порекомендует Уолкеру все-таки сделать это, например, на следующей неделе.   
  
– Это неважно, Уолкер. Просто – не шевелись, пожалуйста.  
  
Тот прекратил попытки почесать шею и удовольствовался тем, что повыше подтянул полотенце.

– К следующей неделе они еще длиннее вырастут. Можно и подождать, вместо того, чтобы так торопиться. – он так это сказал, будто считал чудом тот факт, что кому-то не лень напрягаться ради стрижки.  
  
– Точно так же можно сделать это сейчас, – ответил Линк, сильнее проводя расческой по прядям. Зубцы не встречали никакого сопротивления – волосы практически не спутались.  
  
Вздох.  
  
– Думаю, ты прав. По крайней мере, сейчас у нас есть на это время. И на этой неделе было меньше бумажек, – безмятежно добавил Аллен.  
  
– Если ты больше ничем не занят, может быть, хочешь поучиться играть в шахматы?  
  
– Конечно, – ответил Уолкер. Однажды он предложил рассказать ему правила покера, но Линк решительно отказался.  
  
– Тогда я научу тебя как-нибудь, – сказал Линк.  
  
Как-нибудь в скором времени. Линку нужно было как-то развлекать себя помимо чтения, а Уолкеру не сиделось на месте. Они смогут иногда состязаться в шахматы, пока Линк к нему приписан. Так говорил Линк сам себе, щелкая ножницами по кончикам волос Уолкера, и белые локоны падали на ярко-синюю ткань.

 


End file.
